gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BoogieMango/Don Tito Speaks Out To The POTCO Players Wiki
Over the past year, more discrimination has come out of this wiki, than ever before. Much of this discrimination is encouraged by administrators. In addition to discrimination here, which not only violates this wiki’s rules, and The Wikia TOU, but it also contradicts, and goes against everything righteous, primarily, but inclusively, The U.S. Constitution. A year ago, Tama63 made a podcast stating that this Wiki was fair, just, and kind, and received over 100 edits a day. It’s now downsized to less than 30 a day, dominantly “comments”, with far less users. The kindness that people pretend exists, has turned into a bias segregative sense of “obligation” to isolate multiple users from this wiki, which is in all fairness, absolute discrimination. This is despicable, cruel, and illegal. The former president and founder of this wiki, Curycoo stated, and I quote, “I wouldn’t want anything more than to return to the wiki with the rank that I once had, and help convince them that you didn’t deserve the unfair ban ruling that you received, but it’s just too far gone now.” in regards to Pearson. There isn’t a single user here that denies that this wiki is collapsing under its own weight, but only about half of them have the balls to admit it, and strive for a change, that will never have an impact, because the administrators are too afraid of losing their volunteer powers. When "You-Know-Who's" unban blog was created by an ADMINISTRATOR, Parax, to be specific, he received 25 supporters, and 19 opposers. Tama63 deleted it, stating that it was invalid since he had a global ban, and it would violate The TOU to let him back. Nobody spoke out against this, sheerly out of fear. A fear that has ruined this wiki’s purpose, and message. Today, if you try and fall back on The TOU, which is REQUIRED if an administrator is not abiding by the rules that HE/SHE is REQUIRED to follow, you will be told to stop sassing/arguing with the administrators, and receive a strike. If you are affiliated with "You-Know-Who", you will receive a ban; often, infinite, along with an accusation of being "You-Know-Who" himself, without ANY concrete evidence supporting the case, what so ever, even though THIS wiki’s rules state that you must give concrete evidence in order to ban someone. You, The POTCO Players Wiki Administrators, as human beings, DO NOT, possess the rights, or the BALLS to discriminate against ANYONE, regardless of their past. Matthew 25:41 states: “The next time Satan reminds you of your past, remind him of his future.” Discriminated users here like to reference "You-Know-Who's" past as a way to scapegoat the administrator’s bias and unfair rulings. The administrators then tell them, “You don’t know what "You-Know-Who" REALLY did do you?” This was researched. This is why "You-Know-Who" was infinitely banned.- Accused of vandalism – (No evidence provided to support this)- Accused of profanity – (He used the word Hell, and was given an infinite ban, this word can now be used, therefore invalidating his ban. There are administrators on this wiki that have used words far more vulgar than this, but whose there to stop them? No one; because people are too intimidated to speak out against them.)- Accused of harassment – (How can you harass someone when you’re banned?)- Sock puppets – (No evidence provided to support this.)- Arguing with administrators – (He refused to compromise his beliefs with a bias rule, stating that he could not express his faith. He spoke the word “God”. People today, such as Jack Goldwrecker post blogs about Virtual ministries, and the administrators ENCOURAGE it.) I personally don’t support "You-Know-Who" being let back, and this blog should not be received as an “unban request” because in my mind, "You-Know-Who" being isolated, only encourages the people with established morals to fight this contradicting, backwards little pathetic excuse of a wiki, which is progressively sinking under its own weight. In order to use certain portions of this Service, you will need to first register for membership in the Service. You are prohibited from registering for membership in the Service where prohibited by law. In addition, the Service is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of this Agreement. By registering for the Service Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. (2 administrators here; Goldvane and Jarod broke this rule shown above which is required to be abided. Nobody spoke out against them, because they were too intimidated. It is still violated today by regular users. Administrators refuse to enforce this rule because they are “friends” with the younger users. This is favoritism.) Over the past couple months, many of 'You-Know-Who's" long time enemies have begun to realize that he is indeed proving some EXTREMELY valid points in his videos, his blogs, and his Facebook updates. The administrators have allowed themselves to believe that "You-Know-Who" is addicted to their (hierarch-owned) website, that they hardly contributed to in creating, ex: John Breasly, a user with no benefits, has the highest amount of edits. YOU, the administrators must become the change you want to see. Until you acknowledge that you have done wrong, you cannot expect "You-Know-Who" to change. (Although, he already has, and many people admire the new him even more than the previous.) "Don Tito" was a Spaniard in the guild, (NOTORIOUS), from 2010 - Late 2011. He worked with Spartan Petalbee and Pearson during The Paradoxian War. There shall be NO arguing on this blog, no banning and/or deleting of any kind, and no insulting. If things get out of hand, I will close the comments. I will contact Community Central if anything ELSE bad happens. P.S. Incase you DIDN'T know, "You know Who" is Pearson, I couldn't say his name straight out because some people get offended when he's mentioned. I know, it's that bad. It's REALLY come to this. Category:Blog posts